Communication networks, such as telecommunications networks and computer networks (e.g., the Internet), involve terminal nodes, transmission links and intermediate network nodes that convey data between the terminal nodes. The terminal nodes may further connect to end-user devices, such as a cellular telephone in the case of a telecommunication network or a lap-top computer in the case of a computer network. The transmission links connect the nodes of the communication networks together such that data may be circuit switched or packet switched to pass the data from one end-user node (i.e., user device) to another via the intermediate nodes of the communication network. Each node in the communications network has a unique address such that data can be correctly routed between a sender and a recipient. Each type of communication network typically has a standard architecture, and communicates using one or more standard communication protocols. One example would be a communication network using the Long Term Evolution (LTE) Evolved Packet System (EPS) network architecture and Internet Protocol (IP).